


High on Memories

by hannigramcracker



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: Rhett decides to bring something home for Link from their old studio.





	High on Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Today's ltat made me feel feelings, which somehow led me here.

Rhett took one last look at the little building after he hung up with Link. It was so quiet outside, almost serene. They walked back to the car, and Rhett really wished Link had been able to be there with him for this. He opened the back driver’s side door of his car and tossed the stack of hard drives into the back seat. He wondered what was on them, if it was going to be outtakes and old footage - or something that he really shouldn’t be looking at. And either way, the thought was exciting. 

He closed the door and paused before opening his own. 

“Hold on.” He said to Stevie, the  _ L  _ sound dropping out of his words. “I just...I gotta…” 

Stevie nodded and motioned for him to go back in. He wasn’t expecting her to mind sticking around for a bit longer. They were in the middle of suburban nowhere, highway on one side, field on the other. It was just beginning to get dark, and Rhett  _ knew  _ she had at least a few joints stashed in her bag. Stevie was going to be in her prime the entire time Rhett spent back inside. 

So, in he went. The rush of nostalgia was just as heady as it was when he first walked in. He could almost hear their voices echoing off the walls still. He could feel all the laughter, all the frustration, all the long hours and  _ hard work.  _ He felt a stinging sort of pride at how far they’d come. It was only dampened by the absence of Link. 

He’d have given anything to sneak back in here and hold his hand in the dimness. He thought about the mistletoe that had somehow gotten hung up in a doorway one Christmastime as a  _ joke.  _ Rhett still remembered the way the wine Link had been drinking right from the bottle tasted on Link’s lips. He chuckled a little at the thought of Link seeing the footage from the recording room. 

They had found out the acoustics were so good in there the first time they had fucked at the office. They knew they didn’t  _ really  _ have to hide - they knew no one else was going to come in on them. But it seemed like the right thing to do. Rhett had made a joking remark about how good Link’s moans had sounded, and the next day he came to work to find Link stapling carpet to the walls with a heavy looking power tool. 

Rhett smiled to himself. He knew he could stand here and stare at these walls for hours if he left himself. It was so easy to get lost in their past. He almost wished that somehow Link’s coat had been preserved. He would  _ love  _ to take a token home for him. Rhett wandered for a few more moments. He knew he didn’t have much time before he would have to use the flashlight on his phone to be able to see. 

He found himself looking up into the corner of the room. He spotted the tobacco again. Something inside him pulled him toward it, something was telling him that  _ this  _ was what he should bring back for Link. Rhett reached up and grasped the leaves, gently trying to pry them from the pipe they hung from. It was even more brittle than Rhett had expected it to be. A few pieces shook loose and rained to the already dusty floor when the bunch finally came free. He smiled to himself and left the building, closing the door tightly behind him. 

Rhett walked back to the car to see Stevie flicking something to the ground and stomping it with the heel of her boot. She exhaled a stream of white and smiled up at Rhett when he came close enough to see her. They opened their doors and got in the car. 

“I got a favor to ask ya.” 

  
  


***

  
  


Rhett was waiting for Link to come by. They were leaving for their book tour the next morning, and Rhett had been holding on to something special for this night since their trip back home. Stevie had warned him it might get stale, but he didn’t think it could get much  _ staler  _ than it already was. Rhett doubted they would finish the whole thing anyway, but it still felt like something they needed to enjoy together. 

He told Link he wanted to sit out back and watch the sky for a bit and go over what they were going to talk about on their first night. Rhett’s veins buzzed with excitement - touring was as invigorating as it was exhausting. He knew they were going to have a great time, there was something about spending time with Link on the road that was just so  _ special,  _ something they shared uniquely with each other. 

Rhett set the joint down next on the little table on his back porch next to the couch they were going to sit on. He had a bottle of wine and two glasses as well. Rhett felt jittery, almost like he was preparing for a date. He kind of was, and the nerves weren’t necessary, but Rhett always felt them right before Link showed up. 

The back door slid open and Rhett turned to see Link filling up the doorway. He slid the door back shut, making sure to keep Barbara inside, reaching down to pet her before he shut it all the way. He turned and smiled at Rhett. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” Rhett answered. Link walked closer to the couch and table and laughed. He held up a bottle of the same wine that Rhett already had on the table. “We both had the right idea.” 

Link set the bottle down and settled in to one side of the couch. Rhett let him and opened up one of the bottles. He poured them both a glass and handed on to Link before sitting down as well. Link took a sip before he spoke. 

“Lookin’ forward to tomorrow?” he asked. 

Rhett nodded, sipping as well. “Yeah, I think this is gonna be the best thing we’ve done so far, brother.” 

“You say that before every new thing.” 

“And I mean it every time.” Rhett said. “Also, tonight I’ve got somethin’ special for us.” 

Link looked intently at Rhett when he said that, wondering what he was talking about. Rhett leaned forward and picked up the little rolled join he placed there earlier. He slipped a lighter out of his pocket and held it to his lips. He didn’t light it right away. 

“Aw, Rhett -” Link started, but Rhett didn’t wait to gauge his reaction. 

“It’s the tobacco from our old studio.”

“Wait, it’s what?”

“I...went back and took it before we left that night. I wanted to bring you something back, something for us.” Rhett said, studying the joint between his fingers. “Stevie helped me make it. You know I’m no good at doing that.” 

“She knows what she’s doing.” Link said, the warm porch light reflecting off of his glasses. He took another sip of wine and nodded at Rhett. “Well, you gonna light it or look at it?” 

“To us.” Rhett said before flicking the lighter with his thumb. He kept it simple, he knew Link knew everything he could have said anyway. 

“To us. Always.” Link echoed, watching as Rhett’s face lit up with the glow of tiny flame as he puffed to keep the joint lit. 

Rhett successfully took in a mouthful of fragrant smoke. He handed it to Link who took it and placed it between his lips immediately. Rhett exhaled and coughed, the smoke was harsh coming out. It burned his throat and nose and his eyes wanted to run. He knew it wasn’t going to exactly be pleasant to smoke 12 year old tobacco, but he was still slightly surprised. 

Link coughed out a puff of smoke almost immediately. He leaned away from the smoking joint and handed it back to Rhett. He continued to cough, but Rhett hit it again. He pulled gently, the smoke unfurling as the end smoldered. It wasn’t so bad the second time. The tobacco taste was less prevalent now, replaced by something a little thicker. 

“Stevie...definitely helped with this.” he said, handing it back to Link. He watched Link take another hit as well, his mind buzzing a little around the edges. He felt the edges of his mouth turning up in an easy smile. Link’s eyes slipped closed. 

“Yeah, but it’s still pretty terrible.” Link stated, a small cough lacing his words. 

Rhett took it from him once more, taking a final big pull and blowing it out. Link did the same, but leaned over to take it from between Rhett’s fingers, letting Rhett keep it steady for him. 

“You know how to set a mood, huh?” Link said, laying his head down on Rhett’s lap. 

Rhett dropped the joint, putting it out against the grass with his shoe, mentally remind himself to pick it up before he went inside. Rhett reached down and threaded one of his hands through Link’s hair. Link snuggled in, looking happily up at Rhett, 

“I can never believe how far we’ve come, bo.” Rhett whispered, looking down at Link with adoration. 

“Me, either.” 

“I just can’t believe how lucky I am to be able to share this all with you.” Rhett continued, the tobacco mixed with the weed was making his tongue loose. He knew Link was feeling it too - it always made him more quiet and cuddly. 

“I’m the lucky one.” Link’s voice was breathy and it made Rhett’s chest feel fuzzy and warm. He wanted to kiss him, but he looked too comfortable to disturb. Instead, he thought about how he would press him up against the kitchen wall before he went home that night, tongues fighting and feeling so good sliding against each other. 

  
  


Rhett hummed, fingers still playing in Link’s hair, making it come completely undone. It was a gorgeous sight, terribly intimate. Link had been looking up at Rhett’s face, but Rhett watched as his eyes slid from Rhett to the stars. He knew Link wanted to look at the stars, and Rhett was happy to do the same. 

Except, every time he looked up, he found himself looking back down instead at the man with his head pressed into the jut of his hip. His eyes were much more dazzling than the stars. 

“It’s beautiful.” Link mumbled, obviously talking about the sky. 

“Yes, it is.” Rhett agreed, not looking up from Link. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a nice little break from the project I'm still working on. 
> 
> Also feel free to hit me up about Rhett's little box of comforting rocks. I'm @spockingout_ on twitter, as always.


End file.
